Changes in Time
by Aria-wolfstar
Summary: COMPLEATE! Last Battle Ariving. Nynaeve has news. Testings to get higher. Fighting. Loving. Killing. Returning. an AU-Please Read and Review (sequal coming soon)
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

Changes in Time  
  
Disclaimer: I...unfortunately don't own WOT  
  
Chapter One: Leaving  
  
"Nynaeve," Lan began.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I must ride with the other Aes Sedai and Warders, to Tarmorn Gai'don and fight."  
  
"I know my heart, I know..."  
  
"And you aren't upset at all, my Wife?"  
  
"Of course I'm upset!" Nynaeve snapped at Lan Mandragoran, her husband for seven months.  
  
"You don't seem it," Lan said simply.  
  
"I just haven't been myself lately. I will miss you, honestly!" Weariness overcame Nynaeve, and she hunched back in the saddle. They were at the White Towers gates with Rand, Moiraine, Egwene, Elayne, Mat, Perrin, Faile, Min and a few others. Nynaeve, Egwene and Elayne were all going back inside the tower to learn to try to become Aes Sedai instead of mere Accepted.  
  
"I will be back you know that."  
  
"Yes, I know." Nynaeve leaned over her saddle to enjoy a long kiss with the uncrowned king of Maliker.  
  
Meanwhile, Rand and Elayne were talking between themselves.  
  
"If you come back, then I will marry you," Elayne said.  
  
"So your going to make me work for it?"  
  
"Yes, it will give you a bigger reason to live...and win!" Elayne said.  
  
"Fair enough," Rand said, kissing his, hopefully, wife-to-be.  
  
Faile and Perrin were arguing with each other.  
  
"Your sure I cant pursuade you to stay?" Perrin asked.  
  
"Absolutely, my wolf king."  
  
Perrin sighed. "It was worth a shot."  
  
Faile giggled and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Mat and Egwene sat together on their horses.  
  
"Bloody lovers with their bloody kisses. Light!"  
  
Egwene just sat there and nodded her head.  
  
"What no contradiction? Are you ill?"  
  
"No I am not ill I just don't agree totally."  
  
"Right..."  
  
Just then Moiraine clapped her hands. "Come on now, we must ride hard to catch up to my Green Sisters. They will have had a days start, since we gave them notice."  
  
"Stay alive Matrim Cauthorn!" Egwene said.  
  
Murmurs of "Stay well," or "stay alive," or "I will," and "I'll see you soon," were heard throughout the whole group.  
  
After that, everyone but Egwene, Elayne and Nynaeve left. The remaining three entered the White Tower.  
  
Now is where you review! 


	2. Chapter 2: Discussions

Changes in Time  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own WOT  
  
Chapter 2: Discussions  
  
"Sometimes I wish I didn't let that bloody Aes Sedai keep Lan as her Warder!" Nynaeve said.  
  
"It was the right thing Nynaeve," Egwene said.  
  
"Yes, but maybe, I would be sure that if he wasn't a Warder that he could stay and watch..."  
  
"Watch...watch what?" Elayne asked.  
  
"If he could have stayed, I would be sure that," Nynaeve took a deep breath. "That he could watch his children grow up..."  
  
Egwene and Elayne stopped their horses.  
  
"Your pregnant?" Egwene asked.  
  
"With Lans Triplets, yes."  
  
They started moving their horses again.  
  
"Congratulations!" Elayne said. "How long?"  
  
"About seven months..."  
  
"Yet you haven't told Lan?"  
  
"I didn't want him to stay behind!"  
  
"And your stomach hasn't grown any?"  
  
"I warded it, so that no one would see. I didn't tell Lan so that he wouldn't stay behind."  
  
"How could you do that?"  
  
"Moiraine showed me how to...."  
  
"She knows?" Elayne said on top of Egwene's, "You TOLD her?"  
  
"Yes I told her! I needed help!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
They shifted their conversation.  
  
"Do you think you'll be ready to test?" Elayne asked.  
  
"After what Moiraine put us through, yes." Nynaeve said.  
  
"I agree with Nynaeve," Egwene said.  
  
Elayne laughed. Those two rarely agreed. "Me too!"  
  
"I can't believe there is a new Mother."  
  
"Yes, but Sherim is a good person."  
  
"Yes...I guess."  
  
They finally reached the stables where they took their saddle bags that held their few possessions, and let the stable boys take their horses. 


	3. Chapter 3: Summoned

Changes in Time  
  
Disclaimer: WOT...not mine...  
  
Chapter 3: Summoned  
  
The three friends were greeted at the entrance by Sheriam, former Mistress of Novices, current Amyrlin Seat.  
  
"Welcome back. I take it you would like a nice rest. Most likely in one room am I correct?"  
  
"Yes Mother," Nynaeve rplied.  
  
"Yours child?"  
  
"If it pleases you Mother."  
  
"That would be a good place then, and your condition, that shouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Yes Mother," Nynaeve said, a bit of confusion entering her voice.  
  
"How was your journey?"  
  
"Fine mother."  
  
"And I guess Moiraine has gone off with Lan?"  
  
"Yes mother."  
  
"And you let her Nynaeve?"  
  
Nynaeve was startled. "Yes...mother?" she answered with a half question, half statement.  
  
Sheriam chuckled. "I suppose he didn't like that."  
  
"He couldn't really decide." Nynaeve laughed.  
  
"Figures. Now you need rest so, off you go!"  
  
They went, and they went straight to Nynaeve's small room.  
  
"She means us to test today!" Egwene said with worry in her voice.  
  
Nynaeve gulped. "I believe she does."  
  
"I think we should rest," Elayne commented.  
  
"Or study..." Egwene said.  
  
"Do you think Lan will live?" Nynaeve asked.  
  
"If Lan dies Moiraine will throw herself at your feet."  
  
Nynaeve chuckled. "That would be fun. If she lives."  
  
"They'll live!" Elayne said.  
  
"Who do you want for a Warder?" Egwene asked.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Probably Lan for Nynaeve right?"  
  
"Yah."  
  
"What about your Ajah?"  
  
"Blue, Green or Yellow probably." Nynaeve said.  
  
"I think blue." Elayne said.  
  
"I would do green, but well, the Last Battle will be over."  
  
"Yah, but there are other things to do." Elayne yawned. "Can we sleep now?"  
  
"Or study?"  
  
"Rest!"  
  
"Fine, rest."  
  
And with that they stripped to their small clothes and climbed in bed, Egwene slept on the floor, and went to sleep.  
  
Two hours later there was a knock on the door. Egwene answered it so that the others wouldn't wake.  
  
Mayana, the new mistress of novices, was there in front of her.  
  
"Egwene al'Vere," she said formally, "you are summoned to be tested for the shawl of an Aes Sedai. The Light keep you whole and see you safe."  
  
I know it was short...but I gota leave u hangin! 


	4. Chapter 4: Testing Test One Part 1

Changes in Time  
  
A/N...I read New Spring the Novel, so that's where I got this from, k? Disclaimer: Don't own WOT or New Spring the Novel  
  
Chapter 4: Testing-Test one-part 1  
  
Egwene, who had changed, was now following the Mistress of Novices down narrow staircase that spiraled deep into the rock beneath the tower. She kept silent. She had to. That was ritual.  
  
She was lead to the lowest level and watched as Mayana channeled flows of air to swing open the doors that they had stopped at.  
  
She stared at a great oval ring, narrow at top and bottom, the rounded rim thicker than her arm, centered beneath the dome. It was over a span high and maybe a pace across at the widest and it glittered silver, gold, green, blue or swirls of all of them. It was a ter'angreal which she would be tested in.  
  
"Attend," Mayana said formally to the other Aes Sedai in the chamber, one for each Ajah, with their shawls over their shoulders.  
  
"For what reason have you been soummoned here?" Mayana asked.  
  
"To be tried." Egwene said with calm in her voice. Light. I wish the other two could have shown me off. Well, then, I'll have to get back to them. I will pass.  
  
"For what reason should you be tried?"  
  
"So that I may learn whether I am worthy."  
  
"For what would you be fournd worthy?"  
  
"To wear the shawl." And with that, she began to undress again so that she could test clad in the Light.  
  
"Therefore I will instruct you," Mayana went on. "You will see this sign upon the ground." She channeled and drew a six pointed star in the air, two overlapping triangles written for an instant in fire.  
  
One of the sisters behind her, Nayta, a yellow, touched her back of her head with a weave. "Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"When you see that sign, you will go to it immediately at a steady pace, neither hurrying no hanging back, d only then may you embrace the Power. The weaving required must begin immediately, and you may not leave that sign until it is completed.  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"When the weave is complete, you will see that sign again, marking the way you must go, again at a steady apace, without hesitation."  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"One hundred times y9ou will weave, in the order you have been given, and in perfect composure."  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
All of the sisters moved away, save Mayana, and formed a circle around the ter'angreal. They knelt on the stone floor and the channeled, the speed of the ter'angreal increasing, and channeled each of the five powers, concentrating on their task.  
  
Egwene walked forward to the circle at a normal pace, and walked through, almost shivering, almost turning to say she didn't want to continue. But, she stepped through the ring anyways.  
  
Nynaeve woke to Elayne shaking her.  
  
"Where's Egwene?"  
  
"I think, she's getting tested..." Nynaeve said slowly.  
  
Come on Reviewers! 


	5. Chapter 5: Testing Test One Part 2

Changes in Time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ANY of RJ's work and that way, it will stay!  
  
Chapter 5: Testing-Test 1, Part 2  
  
Egwene walked onto grass, barefooted, yet dressed in an Emonds Field way. Even with the braid.  
  
Now when did I do that? She wondered.  
  
Looking around, she realized she was in a field, surrounded on three sides by dark forests. Turning around she saw a six-pointed star right behind her, near the darkest section of the woods. She walked towards it.  
  
As she walked to it, Trollocs lept out of the woods on either side of her. She walked, not to fast, but hastily, to the star. Just before she made it there a Trolloc swung an axe at her. It hit her clothes, but not her skin, and her clothes fell off, making her completely nude.  
  
She made it to the star and immediately wove flows of Air and Spirit to tie the Trollocs together then wove Fire and Air to make a simple weave that if done wrong, would shock the weaver, if done right, it would emit fireworks into the sky.  
  
Fireworks erupted into the sky, and Egwene saw another star infront of her and went to it. The tree's shifted and she was in a town, still nude, with people looking at....  
  
Ninety-Eight weaves later, Egwene was scratched, bruised, couldn't see from her one eye, since it was welled shut and felt completely tired. Yet, in a street, she saw a star infront of her, and heard howls behind. She turned around and saw wolf like creatures, but noted the prints they left in the ground. Darkhounds.  
  
She made it to the star, seized the One Power, and remembered the weave of Fire and Air that Moiraine taught her to only use in moments like this. Balefire. She thrust it at the Darkhounds, and they were gone. Then she turned to do the most complicated weave of Fire, Earth, Spirit, Air and Water to make a weave that, gone wrong could scorch the weaver, gone right...drenched her in cold water.  
  
She wound up drenched in cold water, which felt good, and moved towards a star that lay in front of her. Her mom stepped out from behind a single tree.  
  
"Egwene, you can be Wisdom now, everyone needs you. You dad is dying."  
  
Egwene didn't listen. "Tell him to live." She said before she walked on.  
  
She walked outwards into a round white chamber, memory nearly making her fall to her knees. She made herself take more steps before coming to a stop.  
  
"It is done," Mayana said, clapping her hands together with a clap. "Let no one ever speak of what has passed here. It is for us to share in silence with she who experienced it. It is done." Again she clapped her hands loudly. "Egwene al'Vere, you will spend tonight in proper prayer and contemplation of the burdens you will take up on the morrow, when you don the shawl of an Aes Sedai. It is done." For a third time she clapped her hands together.  
  
Nayta came up behind her. "Will you accept Healing, Child?" she asked. "I don't know why I am asking, your not that bad, but, bad enough.  
  
"I passed?"  
  
"You almost didn't what with your last trick. But in that condition..."  
  
"Not to be spoken of!" Another Sister reminded her. Reprimanded was more like it.  
  
Egwene thought back. Darkhounds...I almost didn....  
  
Suddenly a jolt was sent through her and after what seemed like hours, she was healed.  
  
"Now, go see your friends."  
  
A knock on the door disturbed Nynaeve and Elayne.  
  
"Nynaeve al'Meara," Mayana said formally. "you are summoned to be tested for the shawl of an Aes Sedai. The Light keep you whole and see you safe."  
  
She let Nynaeve hug Elayne and dress before taking her away.  
  
Egwene went out a different door than she came in, but she found her way back to Nynaeve's room.  
  
She opened the door to see a startled/expectant Elayne.  
  
"I'm the only one not tested yet."  
  
"Nynaeve went?"  
  
"Yes, and why am I being silly, I should be asking did you pass?"  
  
"I cant choose which Ajah to become, but I think blue."  
  
"That is what I want. Same with Nynaeve."  
  
"Now, I must pray and should probably return to..."  
  
"Please, stay here, I won't disturb you!" Elayne clutched her arm.  
  
Egwene laughed. "All right."  
  
::pants....:: that...was...a hard chapter. 


	6. Chapter 6: Testing Test Two Part 1

Changes in Time  
  
Don't own RJ's work---so whatever I have in here, I don't own and I said this so you cant sue me!...I hope ::gulps::  
  
A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO NEELA! I'd like to say to her this: It is really cool that you reviewed. I was inspired by your work to write my own so :-p thanks a lot for reviewing my stuff! And thanks for the constructive criticism...I'll go back and try some of those things. Um about the ward...no freaking clue...I just thought that would be cool...and the Last Battle...no matter what time it is, wouldn't Lan STILL want to stay with his wife and children? And psst....I'm only on book 5...I suspect Moiraine died, that was a bit obvious earlier...so I don't want to put how she survived if I don't know how she died! K? Sorry bout that....Anyway...now here's a BIG part I would like to point out to everyone!  
In New Spring the Novel...the book written after Crossroads of Twilight (book 10) set BEFORE the Eye of the World (Book 1) Moiraine was the one as an Accepted....and she tested for Aes Sedai. So, a lot of the things, like the ceremony, I took right out of the book, almost word for word. Therefore, I have a MAJOR disclaimer. Anyway, they spend a day in prayer and well...you'll see but they will take the oaths TRUST ME! Its just this whole follow what RJ's doin think k?  
NOW!  
  
Chapter 6: Testing-Test 2-Part 1  
  
Nynaeve was now following the Mistress of Novices calmly down a narrow staircase that spiraled deep into the bedrock beneath the tower. She kept silent. She had to. That was part of the ritual.  
  
She was lead to the lowest level and watched as Mayana channeled flows of air to swing open the doors that they had stopped at.  
  
Once inside, she stared at a great oval ring, narrow at top and bottom, the rounded rim thicker than her arm, centered beneath the dome. It was over a span high and maybe a pace across at the widest and it glittered silver, gold, green, blue or swirls of all of them. It was a ter'angreal. The one which she would be tested in.  
  
"Attend," Mayana said formally to the other Aes Sedai in the chamber, one for each Ajah, with their shawls over their shoulders.  
  
"For what reason have you been soummoned here?" Mayana asked.  
  
"To be tried." Nynaeve said, her voice totally calm. At least Elayne was there, I wonder how Egwene did.  
  
"For what reason should you be tried?"  
  
"So that I may learn whether I am worthy."  
  
"For what would you be fournd worthy?"  
  
"To wear the shawl." And with that, she began to undress again so that she could test clad in the Light.  
  
"Therefore I will instruct you," Mayana went on. "You will see this sign upon the ground." She channeled and drew a six pointed star in the air, two overlapping triangles written for an instant in fire.  
  
One of the sisters behind her, Nayta, a yellow, touched her back of her head with a weave. "Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"When you see that sign, you will go to it immediately at a steady pace, neither hurrying no hanging back, d only then may you embrace the Power. The weaving required must begin immediately, and you may not leave that sign until it is completed.  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"When the weave is complete, you will see that sign again, marking the way you must go, again at a steady apace, without hesitation."  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"One hundred times you will weave, in the order you have been given, and in perfect composure."  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
All of the sisters moved away, save Mayana, and formed a circle around the ter'angreal. They knelt on the stone floor and the channeled, the speed of the ter'angreal increasing, and channeled each of the five powers, concentrating on their task.  
  
Nynaeve walked forward to the circle at a normal pace- she had been the Wisdom once, she should know how to walk properly- But, she stepped through the ring anyways hoping she could come out to see Lan see his babes and his wife, who would be capable of bonding him. 


	7. Chapter 7: Testing Test Two Part 2

Changes in Time  
  
CAN NOT WRITEAS GOOD AS RJ OFF THE TOP OF MY HEAD...THERFORE, THESE STORIES ARE NOT MINE!  
  
A/n how'da like the last chappie? JK...it was a copy/paste of Egwenes test procedure but w/ a few changes... XD  
  
Chapter 7: Testing-Test 2-Part 2  
  
Nynaeve stepped out into a courtyard hallway completely nude except for a wrist thick braid hanging over her shoulder. She was in a long stone hallway with a door in the middle that led to a courtyard. In the middle of the courtyard, she saw a six point star, and before she knew what she was doing, she walked to the star. As she walked to the star, somebody emerged from the opposite side of the hallway. Nynaeve didn't see him.  
  
Light, what happens if I cant reach Sadiar?  
  
Moiraine had been working her on that, but still...  
  
Before she knew it, she was almost on top of the star, and the man was right behind her. She turned to see who he was, and he swung an axe at her. She moved onto the star just in time, but her waist length braid didn't. Her hair stopped just below her shoulders in a wavy mass.  
  
Bloody stupid man! Burn him!  
  
She stepped on the star, opened up to the One Power, let it fill her, then wielded flows of air to keep the man still. Then she wove Fire and Water...who would use those toghether?...to make a weave that done right, gave the weaver a tingly feeling. Done wrong, it shocked the weaver. Nynaeve felt a tingly feeling, and saw a six-pointed star opposite where she had come from. She walked to and through the six pointed star and suddenly she was on a town's Green....  
  
Ninety-Eight weaves later, Nynaeve could barely move one arm, had welts, stings, and burns along with cuts and bruises, and she was completely tired. She walked onto a stone pavement. A very bumpy stone pavement, she noticed. She saw the star only two feet in front of her. Then she noticed the bumps in the pavement, were footprints. Terrified, she took two steps, landed on the star, and immediately wove threads of air to hold six massive dogs coming at her. Once held and binded in place, she used Fire and Air to create Balefire and destroy the Darkhounds. Then she wove Fire, Air, Water, Spirit and Earth to do a complicate weave that if done right, drenched you in ice water. When done wrong, the weaver froze in a solid block for a moment. Nynaeve got a cooling burst of Ice water before going on to the star. Moiraine stepped out of the shadows. "Nynaeve, Lan, he's hurt, I'm stilled and I cant heal him. Come with me!" Nynaeve freaked. But then. Its only a test, its only a test, he isn't and Moiraine wouldn't be like that if she were stilled. "Tell him I love him, and tell him to not die, no matter what." With that, she stepped onto the star, holding back tears.  
  
Nynaeve stepped into a room with a white dome, and memory crashed into her, making her want to cry and sink to the ground in tears. She took three steps before falling into Nayta's arms. Nayta held her there while Mayana spoke.  
  
"It is done," Mayana said, clapping her hands together with a clap. "Let no one ever speak of what has passed here. It is for us to share in silence with she who experienced it. It is done." Again she clapped her hands loudly. "Nynaeve al'Meara, you will spend tonight in proper prayer and contemplation of the burdens you will take up on the morrow, when you don the shawl of an Aes Sedai. It is done." For a third time she clapped her hands together.  
  
Nynaeve suddenly realized her head was in Nayta's hands and Nayta was looking her in the eyes and weaving flows of Spirit around her. It wasn't healing, it was something else.  
  
"Good." Nayta said. "Your babes are fine. Now, will you accept healing."  
  
Nynaeve nodded her head and once more, head in hands of someone else, she was Healed.  
  
"Now, go see your friends."  
  
As Nynaeve left, she gave a small gasp as she felt her hair end just below her shoulders.  
  
A knock on the door startled Egwene out of prayer. She looked at Elayne.  
  
"Answer it!"  
  
Elayne shook as she stood up and opened the door.  
  
The Mistress of Novices stared her in the face.  
  
"Elayne Trakand," she said formally, "you are summoned to be tested for the shawl of an Aes Sedai. The Light keep you whole and see you safe."  
  
Elayne got changed and hugged her friend before walking out of the door and closing it behind her.  
  
Nynaeve rushed up the stairs, as fast as she could rush, to get to her room.  
  
She opened the door to find Egwene lying on her bed, she was done with her prayers, asleep.  
  
"Egwene!"  
  
"Nynaeve! Did you make it?" Egwene said, startled out of sleep.  
  
"It was so hard!" The former Wisdom of Emonds field threw herself on the bed next to Egwene and cried. "I'm scared. What if Lan gets hurt, and Moiraine doesn't survive, and cant help him! She came back once, somehow, but, can she do it again?"  
  
Egwene couldn't bring herself to ask about the hair.  
  
"Shh...its not that bad, we'll be here."  
  
"I'm just so scared."  
  
Bear w/ me on this one k? I have one more test ritual and one more test to go....and um...for Neela, how do you like that, I don't know how Moiraine I guess died, but I put it in there! So hah! XD Review please people  
  
And now my review thanks'  
  
Neela: Thanks sooooo much for reviewing you're the only one so far. I loved your stories, and I had to read the real thing cause I was so sad about Lan, I just had to see him alive XD that's how good you were You get a big star in my book 2  
/  
  
  
um...don't ask..... 


	8. Chapter 8: Testing Test Three Part 1

Changes in Time  
  
DON'T OWN WOT! So hah..if I did, then...why would I be writing this?  
  
A/n—to all those anonymous reviewers....REVIEW Now I wana do my thank the reviewers before I start the story so... Neela: Once again thanks for reviewin...I figured she was gona well you know...anyway so no biggy just don't # the book! C what I can do bout your group...don't hope for much though! Nightdweller: haha....yah well, I have decided on the sex of the mini's but I'm not tellin XD but I cant think of names...blah...I have some "dirty" information on Lan though...muhaha but um...that's just on the name...go to babynames.com and type in the name Lan, see what it means...you'll be laughin out loud!  
  
Chapter 8: Testing-Test 3-Part 1  
  
Elayne was now following the Mistress of Novices calmly down a narrow staircase that spiraled deep into the bedrock beneath the tower. She kept silent. She had to. That was part of the ritual.  
  
She was lead to the lowest level and watched as Mayana channeled flows of air to swing open the doors that they had stopped at.  
  
Once inside, she stared at a great oval ring, narrow at top and bottom, the rounded rim thicker than her arm, centered beneath the dome. It was over a span high and maybe a pace across at the widest and it glittered silver, gold, green, blue or swirls of all of them. It was a ter'angreal. The one which she would be tested in.  
  
"Attend," Mayana said formally to the other Aes Sedai in the chamber, one for each Ajah, with their shawls over their shoulders.  
  
"For what reason have you been soummoned here?" Mayana asked.  
  
"To be tried." Elayne said, her voice totally calm. At least Egwene was there, I hope Nynaeve is there with her now.  
  
"For what reason should you be tried?"  
  
"So that I may learn whether I am worthy."  
  
"For what would you be fournd worthy?"  
  
"To wear the shawl." And with that, she began to undress again so that she could test clad in the Light.  
  
"Therefore I will instruct you," Mayana went on. "You will see this sign upon the ground." She channeled and drew a six pointed star in the air, two overlapping triangles written for an instant in fire.  
  
One of the sisters behind her, Nayta, a yellow, touched her back of her head with a weave. "Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"When you see that sign, you will go to it immediately at a steady pace, neither hurrying no hanging back, d only then may you embrace the Power. The weaving required must begin immediately, and you may not leave that sign until it is completed.  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"When the weave is complete, you will see that sign again, marking the way you must go, again at a steady apace, without hesitation."  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
"One hundred times you will weave, in the order you have been given, and in perfect composure."  
  
"Remember what must be remembered."  
  
All of the sisters moved away, save Mayana, and formed a circle around the ter'angreal. They knelt on the stone floor and the channeled, the speed of the ter'angreal increasing, and channeled each of the five powers, concentrating on their task.  
  
Elayne walked to the circle with a royal pace. I just hope that I can help Rand. That was her last thought, before her test began. 


	9. Chapter 9: Testing Test Three Part 2

Changes in Time  
  
Don't own WOT, never will  
  
A/n---sorry I'm stupid...whats AU? Neela, Nightdweller....help?  
  
Chapter 9: Testing-Test 3- Part 2  
  
Elayne stepped out into a bunch of bramble. Light! She thought. What am I supposed to do? As if in answer to her question, a six pointed star showed in front of her. She walked to it with the air of a queen.  
  
Suddenly, out of no where, a flock of ravens came out of the bushes. Stepping onto the star, Elayne embraced Sadiar and wove a steady column of wind to set the birds back and a weave of fire to rid of them. Then she wove a weave- that if done correctly smelled of roses; done wrong, smelled of dung- of fire and earth.  
  
She walked onward, to the six pointed star that formed infront of her. Suddenly, she was in a village...  
  
Ninety-eight weaves later, Elayne arrived sweaty, cut and bruised, not to mention tired, at a stony pavement with the star in plain sight about two feet infront of her. She walked to it, and as she stepped onto it, turned around to face a snarling mass of dogs. Not just any dog. Darkhounds.  
  
She wove to create Balefire, flung it at the dogs, then she moved on to the complicated weave of Fire, Water, Air, Spirit, and Earth that made the weaver become drenched in cold water if done correctly, boiling air if done wrong.  
  
When she was done with that, she walked to the six pointed star. She didn't quite make it there before someone, she assumed it was her moms new Lover, wheeled her mom out on a death bed.  
  
"Elayne!" He said. "Your mother is dying, say good bye before taking her crown."  
  
"Good bye mother," Elayne said before walking on through the ring.  
  
Suddenly, she was in a white domed room. She took three steps before stopping.  
  
"It is done," Mayana said, clapping her hands together with a clap. "Let no one ever speak of what has passed here. It is for us to share in silence with she who experienced it. It is done." Again she clapped her hands loudly. "Nynaeve al'Meara, you will spend tonight in proper prayer and contemplation of the burdens you will take up on the morrow, when you don the shawl of an Aes Sedai. It is done." For a third time she clapped her hands together, then she and the representative of the Red Ajah left.  
  
"Will you accept healing?" Nayta asked.  
  
Elayne nodded and in a matter of seconds she was healed.  
  
"Now I'm sure you don't want to stay here. Go see your friends."  
  
Elayne laughed and muttered a thank you before stumbling up the steps.  
  
Nynaeve got up from her last prayer and sat next to Egwene, who had done hers all over again.  
  
"Shouldn't she be here by now?" Nynaeve asked.  
  
Egwene just shrugged.  
  
Just then the door broke open and Elayne fell in.  
  
"Please say you two both made it?" She said, even though she knew Egwene's answer and if Nynaeve was there then...  
  
They both grinned and helped their friend to the bed.  
  
"What Ajah do you want?" Elayne asked.  
  
"I still like Green, but...."  
  
"I like Yellow, it concentrates on healing..."  
  
"Blue for me." Elayne answered her own question.  
  
"Yellow actually doesn't sound bad. I thought you said Blue earlier."  
  
"I think we all did...but still...."  
  
"We'll decide in the morning. Now for prayer and rest."  
  
With that they went to sleep.  
  
PLLLLLLEEEEEEEAAAASEEE REEEEVIIIIIEEWWW...if you have already...then  
  
TTTTHHAAANNNKKKK  
  
YYYOOOUUU!! 


	10. Chapter 10: Obtaining the Shawl

Changes in Time  
  
Don't own WOT or NSTN  
  
Chapter 10: Obtaining the shawl  
  
Egwene dressed in silence. She was back in her own room. That's what Nynaeve and her agreed would be best for the ritual. The light of her single lamp caused her to stumble around as she moved around her room dressing, and caressing the ring on her finger. Finally, she would be Aes Sedai, no more pretending.  
  
Once she was dressed, she laid out her few belongings that she had on the bed except for a shift and white stockings that could be worn by a new Accepted. She sat on the bed, waiting. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Getting up she opened it.  
  
Seven sisters awaited her in the night, one from each Ajah, each wearing their shawl covered in vines. Without a word she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. They formed a ring around her and no one spoke. Silence was required.  
  
They continued onto Nynaeve'  
  
The few things laid on Nynaeve's bed were the few things that meant much to her. She left a few clothes behind. Her dress, she kept...why she didn't know. But it meant a lot, for some reason.  
  
She got up to open the door at a knock. A sister from each Ajah greeted her. And Egwene. She gave the girl a brief smile before stepping into a ring of silence continuing onto Elayne's room.  
  
Elayne looked at the things on the bed that meant almost nothing to her. She laughed quietly to herself. She would never really see this room again. And she didn't care. She was going to be Aes Sedai.  
  
As if in answer to her thought, there was a knock on the door and seven Aes Sedai, one from each Ajah, were in a circle. She walked into them, and they formed a circle around the three Accepted on the way to Aes Sedai-hood.  
  
She smiled and almost squealed as they walked to the chamber where she and Nynaeve and Egwene were tested.  
  
The ring of Aes Sedai broke apart to form a line behind the tree of them. She and the other two faced the doorway.  
  
Heh, heh? How was that huh? Express in reviews please and thank you! 


	11. Chapter 11: Decisions

Changes in Time  
  
If I owned the WOT, which I don't, I would be writing a disclaimer because?  
  
Chapter 11: Decisions  
  
After days of hard riding, Moiraine had finally led the small group to the Green's camp. Even though most of the other Ajah's were there, the Green were the one who stood ready for the last battle.  
  
Everyone was two to a tent. Faile and Perrin. Moiraine and Lan. Min and Rand, and Mat. Faile and Perrin were sitting by there fire, talking.  
  
"Faile, you look a bit pale."  
  
"Hmm oh, its nothing."  
  
"Its something and I know it so tell me." Perrin held her head in his hand, forcing her to look at him.  
  
"Its nothing, its just that, we're going to have a baby!"  
  
"Faile that's...that's," he hugged her. "That's great."  
  
Ran watched Min asleep by the fire. She was so calm, the only women who didn't play with his brain. He would win this battle, and he would live. He would marry Elayne.  
  
But is that what you want? A voice in his brain asked him.  
  
I want to marry all three of them.  
  
He sat staring in the fire, lost in thought.  
  
Lan surveyed the group and unconsciously fingered the ring on his left hand.  
  
"Lan?"  
  
Moiraine's voice startled him. He looked at her for an answer.  
  
"When we get back from the Last Battle..."  
  
He nodded and she went on.  
  
"I'm going to release you from your bonds. You will be Nynaeves."  
  
Lan gawked at her. "But who will protect you?"  
  
"I will find someone," She laid a hand on his arm. "But it will be best. For you, and for Nynaeve."  
  
Her voice hinted something, but he wouldn't dare ask.  
  
"Thank you." He said, and he hugged a surprised Moiraine.  
  
Bit short, but I figured...you were tired of the others right. Review.... PLEAAAAAASEEE!? 


	12. Chapter 12: The Oath Rod

Changes in Time  
  
Don't own WOT or NSTN, k? RJ does, and he cant say I didn't say it wasn't mine and it was his so HAH!  
  
A/n: Neela: Thank you so much for reviewing once more! It really means a lot. And thanks for tellin me about what AU is....it helped :-p  
  
Chapter 12: The Oath Rod  
  
Nynaeve, Elayne and Egwene stood in front of the gaping doorway.  
  
"Who comes here?" Sheriam's voice demanded from within.  
  
"Nynaeve al'Meara," Nynaeve said along with, "Elayne Trankard," and "Egwene al'Vere." They were planning on saying it all in complete lockstep.  
  
"For what reason do you come?"  
  
"To swear the Tree Oaths and thereby claim the shawl of an Aes Sedai," They answered together.  
  
"By what right do you claim this burden?"  
  
"By right of having made the passage, submitting myself to the will of the White Tower."  
  
"Then enter, if you dare, and bind yourself to the White Tower."  
  
Hand in hand, they entered. Together. They entered at the same pace that they took their test. The will of the Tower awaited them in the flesh.  
  
Sheriam, in a blue high-necked dress with the striped stole of the Amyrlin around her neck, stood framed by the oval ter'angreal, its colors shifting still through gold, blue, silver and green. Anya, a blue, the Keeper, stood by Sheriams shoulders, in a darker color dress, that had a low cut, held a black velvet cushion in both hands. Along the circular wall stood the shawl-draped Sitters in the Hall of the Tower, grouped by Ajah, and in front of each three Sitters, three more sisters of that Ajah shawled and each with another shawl folded over one arm. They watched the small group cross the floor with no expression on their faces.  
  
The ter'angreal presented a problem. The tall oval was two narrow for them to pass trough together without using their dignity. They had decided that Nynaeve should go first-being the one with child, and the one who lost her hair-Elayne next, since she would be a Queen of Andor, Aes Sedai, and Egwene last.  
  
They stepped through the ter'angreal and knelt side by side in front of Sheriam.  
  
Sheriam took the Oath Rod, a smooth ivory-white cylinder a foot long and only slightly thicker than Nynaeve's wrist, from the velvet cushion that Anya held.  
  
For an instant, Sheriam hesitated, as though not sure which to bind first, but only for a split second, one could think it never even happened. Then the glow of Saidar surrounded her as she touched the Oath Rod with a thin flow of Spirit. It wasn't fair, Nynaeve would become Aes Sedai minutes before the others.  
  
Nynaeve promptly raised her hands in front of her, palms upward and Sheriam placed the Rod there. Nynaeve closed her hands around the Rod, it felt like glass, just...smoother...somehow.....  
  
Leavin you there for a few k? Haha, pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee review. 


	13. Chapter 13: Taking the Oaths

Changes in Time  
  
...::sigh:: Really wish I owned WOT or NSTN...but I don't  
  
a/n...my faithful reviewers...where have you all gone??  
  
Chapter 13: Receiving the Oaths  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will speak no word that is not true." The Oath settled on Nynave as she spoke it and the air seemed to press on her harder. Up is Down, the sky is green. She could think lies but not say them.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will make no weapon for one man to kill another." The pressure grew suddenly and it suddenly seemed like her seamstress had sewn a dress too tight for her.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will never use the One Power as a weapon except against Shadowspawn, or in the last extreme of defending my life or that of my Warder or another sister." The air became even tighter, but Nynaeve was strong enough not to let it effect her.  
  
"It is half done," Sheriam intoned. "and the White Tower is graven on your bones." She didn't complete the ceremony. Instead, she took the Rod and placed it in Elayne's hands. She could have hugged Sheriam.  
  
Elayne closed her hands around the Rod filled with Spirit.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will speak no word that is not true." The Oath settled on her, like she was sure it had settled down on Nynaeve, as she spoke it and the air seemed to press upon her. I am queen. I am married to Rand. She could think lies but not say them.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will make no weapon for one man to kill another." The pressure grew suddenly and the air was still tighter.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will never use the One Power as a weapon except against Shadowspawn, or in the last extreme of defending my life or that of my Warder or another sister." The air became even tighter, but Elayne was going to be Queen of Andor one day; she couldn't let a trifle thing like this effect her.  
  
"It is half done," Sheriam intoned. "and the White Tower is graven on your bones." She didn't complete the ceremony. Instead, she took the Rod and placed it in Egwene's hands. She had to fight back a smile and was sure the other two had to do the same.  
  
Egwene imitated the other two and closed her hands on the Oath Rod.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will speak no word that is not true." The Oath settled on Egwene as she spoke it and the air seemed to press on her harder. I am a Wisdom's apprentice. This is a dream. She could think lies but not say them.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will make no weapon for one man to kill another." The pressure grew suddenly, and Egwene started to feel a tad bit uncomfortable.  
  
"Under the Light and by my hope of salvation and rebirth, I vow that I will never use the One Power as a weapon except against Shadowspawn, or in the last extreme of defending my life or that of my Warder or another sister." The air became even tighter, but Egwene wanted to make sure that she too was strong enough to take it.  
  
"It is half done, and the White Tower is graven on your bones." Sheriam said, replacing the Oath Rod on Anya's cushion. "Rise now, Aes Sedai, and choose your Ajah, and all will be done that may be done under the Light.  
  
The three of them got up, and moving stiffly, curtsied formally to Sheriam, bending to kiss her Great Serpent ring.  
  
Egwene thought about last nights final conversation, after they had said they would choose yellow, when she had changed her mind.  
  
"I...I'm going to be a Green." She had said.  
  
"What happened to Yellow?" Nynaeve had said.  
  
"I...I must be a Green, I just know it."  
  
"That's alright Egwene."  
  
"But I want to be with you! I must be with you! I...I'm tired I'm going to bed now."  
  
She ran out the door and went to her room.  
  
Egwene was surprised when Nynaeve and Elayne walking on both sides of her, in the same step, followed her to the Green.  
  
When their direction was evident, the sisters from the other Ajah's began making their courtesies to the Amyrlin and departing. First the Yellows- Egwene hoped Nynaeve and Elayne were sure-then the Blues, Browns, Whites, and the Reds were last.  
  
The tree remaining Sitters gathered around as Karis, a fair skinned women as tall as Moiraine, bent down to lay the green fringed shawl around Nynaeve's shoulders, Rya, a willowy woman, bent down to lay the shawl around Elayne's shoulders, and Lela, who was always cheerful, bent to lay the shawl around a grinning Egwene's shoulders.  
  
Each of the Sitters kissed them in turn muttering. "Welcome home, sister. We have waited long for you." Karis and Rya did the same.  
  
"Welcome home, sister," Lela said bending down once more to kiss them. "We have waited long for you. You each owe me a pie, made with your own hands. It's customary among us for the sixth sister who gives you the welcome kiss."  
  
The three exchanged glances with each-other. A pie?  
  
The one sister, Myaratie spoke. "I charge you, Karis Striffe, escort Nynaeve al'Meara that the White Tower may see that a Green sister has come home. I charge you, Rya Mayatak, escort Egwene Trankard that the White Tower may see that a Green sister has come home. I charge you, Lela Anuna, escort Egwene al'Vere that the White Tower may see that a Green sister has come home."  
  
Gathering the other two Sisters Myaratie left.  
  
"Custom is a precious thing that shouldn't be allowed to wither. Will you proceed to the quarters of the Green Ajah clad in the Light as ancient custom required?" Karis asked.  
  
"Oh, do stop that Karis," Rya said with a smile. "I doubt anyone but some Browns remembers that!"  
  
"Now, you must be hungry, but breakfast must wait for we still have to walk through the quarters. Our sisters will be waiting."  
  
OMG MY NECK HURT FROM LOOKIN AT NSTN (new spring the novel) AND TYPING....AHHH! so we will take a short brake from Changes in Time, I will post soon doooont worry! Someone please give me a tenth review! 


	14. Chapter 14: Exploring

Changes in Time  
  
I do not own the Copyrght for the WOT...RJ does...and I'M NOT HIM  
  
A/N-I have better ideas comin so this chap might not be good....  
  
Chapter 14: Exploring  
  
They walked down the greens quarters. Not many were there, those that weren't were fighting, those that were, obviously were going to fight later. As they walked down the hallway, swords carved into green tiles for a little decoration on the floor, what few sisters were left came out to kiss their cheeks saying the same "Welcome home sister," over and over.  
  
Karis, Rya and Lela led the new Aes Sedai to their rooms. They walked down a corridor that looked like it had almost no one occupying it for years. Every other door did look like a sister and her Warder occupied it. Near the very end of the hallway Karis stopped and showed Nynaeve her room. Rya showed Elayne a room across from it, and Lela showed Egwene a room next to it.  
  
"Make yourself at home sisters. We thought you would like it here, next to each-other, and we are next to you too. If you would like a new room...."  
  
"These are great, thank you," Egwene said, and the others murmured the same things.  
  
Each room was basically the same, save possessions taken to the room, decorations, and positions of everything. Walking in from the main hallway, there was a sitting room, very small, that led to a larger living room. Off of the living room, there was a bedroom. The bedroom branched off to a bathroom and two other rooms, most likely used for Warders. Nynaeve decided to use one for Lan, even though he would most likely stay with her, and one for where the children would be born.  
  
Once Nynaeve and Elayne were done examining their rooms, and putting on a dress found in the wardrobe – Nynaeve's was big around the waist/stomach – they went to Egwene's room.  
  
There they found her packing her two new dresses-divided for riding-she was wearing one-and her specially made dress made out of Heart Stone, that was armor, and happened to be feather light-into a saddle bag-along with water bags and a sa'angreal that had been found in her wardrobe. It was a necklace and the pendant was a sword.  
  
"Are you going somewhere?" Elayne asked.  
  
Nynaeve sat down on Egwene's bed and undid the flows that did the ward around her stomach. She let out a sigh. "much better."  
  
"I'm going to the Battle."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I want to fight. Mist can get me to the camps in a night." Mist was a new horse, her old mist she had left for those who had needed a horse, was war trained and had speed and durability.  
  
"Then let me come," Elayne said.  
  
"No, your staying with Nynaeve."  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, and I must go now."  
  
"Fine, take care then, and watch after Rand." Elayne gave her friend a hug.  
  
"Look after Lan too!" Nynaeve said as she gave her friend a hug.  
  
"I will," she said hugging them back. "Elayne, look after Nynaeve. I'll be back."  
  
With that she ran out the door and to the stables and grabbed Mist and ran in the direction Moiraine went.  
  
Big turn of events huh? Read meh other WoT thing...if you dare....its odd....really really odd! Review Please...an Thank you  
  
Neela: Thanks for tellin me what an AU is! It helped. Thanks for reviewing....as always....wheres ur sequel? And I thought maybe someone ::cough:: might like her hair short! 


	15. Chapter 15: Riding with the Greens

Don't won WOT...of course u know that  
  
Changes in Time  
  
Chapter 15: Riding with the Greens  
  
All around Lan, camps were being put up, his was already up, he didn't need to worry about anything. Except maybe...he looked out in the direction from which the group of Aes Sedai and the others had come. A cloud of dust was coming that way.  
  
"Moiraine!" He ran to his tent and pushed open the flap. "Someone approaches!"  
  
Moiraine scrambled to get up out of the tent to follow Lan. Lan pointed at the cloud of dust and she embraced Sadiar. She could almost make out the rider. "She means us no harm I think. Get one of the Aiel scouts just incase!"  
  
Egwene jumped as black-veiled Aiel rose from the rocks around her.  
  
"I mean no harm!" She cried out.  
  
"Do not harm her!" One of the Aiel cried.  
  
"Aviendha?"  
  
"Yes! What are you doing here Egwene?"  
  
"I came to fight alongside Rand."  
  
Moiraine watched as the scout stopped and did not harm the girl riding. Who was she and what was she doing here. She went to get Rand and left the girl to the Aiel for now.  
  
"Rand! A rider is here, you might want to come."  
  
Rand scrambled to his feet, followed by Min and Mat. "We'll come."  
  
He followed Moiraine to her tent, where he could get a clear view.  
  
Embracing Saidan he could see the rider clearly. Obviously the woman wasn't embracing Sadiar. "I...I don't believe it! What is she doing here?"  
  
Moiraine looked at him questioningly. "Who is she?"  
  
Rand was running toward the rider, but had time to call back a single name. "Egwene!"  
  
He heard "Blood and Ashes!" and the sound of feet behind him.  
  
Egwene watched with interest as she saw four figures running at her. Well, someone knows I'm here.  
  
Rand was leading the procession, with Mat and Min behind and a confused Moiraine who was running with her dress up to her knees.  
  
Rand reached her first and helped her dismount Mist. "Egwene, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to fight with you Rand."  
  
Moiraine came up behind Rand. "Egwene, did you fail? Why are you here?"  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this in your tent Moiraine," Egwene said, glancing at the Aiel who thought she was Aes Sedai already.  
  
"Fine with me."  
  
So the small greeting procession took Egwene with them, leaving the horse with the Aiel.  
  
Sorry if its "short" but I just needed to eat lunch....... 


	16. Chapter 16: Comforting Lan

Changes in Time  
  
I don't own WOT, by now you should know that.....  
  
Chapter 16: Comforting Lan  
  
"So Egwene, why are you here, did you test and fail?" Moiraine almost came close to not having serenity.  
  
"No, I tested and passed."  
  
Rand, who was drinking some wine, almost choked. She is finally Aes Sedai now.  
  
Egwene moved her shoulders as though they were tired. "I hate the effects of the Oaths though."  
  
Moiraine laughed and moved her shoulders. "Yes, I can still remember that too. But that doesn't explain why you are here."  
  
"I chose the Green. I wanted to join my Sisters." It felt weird for her to say this.  
  
"Did Nynaeve pass? And Elayne?" Lan sat forward when Moiraine mentioned Nynaeve.  
  
"Yes, they both passed, and they are both Green."  
  
"Why didn't they come?" Lan demanded.  
  
"Because, they had other things to do." Egwene chose her words carefully. She couldn't lie, and well, Nynaeve did have other things to do.  
  
"Rand, maybe we should go to your tent and discuss the war plans in your tent," Moiraine suggested.  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Well, now we should all discuss it. You, me, Egwene, Lan, Perrin, Faile, Mat..."  
  
Egwene's heart jumped a little at the mention of Mat and she sputtered over her wine. "You guys go ahead...get the others...I'll be there."  
  
They filed out of the tent and as Egwene had hoped, Lan was last. Just as he was about to leave she put a hand on his arm. He stopped and turned around, staring at her quizzically.  
  
Egwene stood on tiptoe and threw her arms around his neck. "That's from Nynaeve," she whispered in his ear...  
  
That's all folks...Its July 6, 2004 and when I started this my cuz was watching SpiderMan1...now he's playing Spiderman2 on PS2...he's a spidey freak. 


	17. Chapter 17: Egwene's Warder

Changes In Time  
  
Do I own WOT? NO!!!!  
  
Chapter 17: Egwene's Warder  
  
"So then that's a plan right? Egwene, does that sound good? Egwene?"  
  
Egwene snapped out of her daze. "Yes, that sounds good." I was listening. I was just distracted.  
  
By Mat said a voice inside her head. You should just tell him.  
  
She shut the voice out. "When will the battle begin?"  
  
"Three days."  
  
"So when are you expecting?" Elayne asked.  
  
"About another week and a half." Nynaeve replied.  
  
Three days. That isn't much time Egwene thought.  
  
"Egwene, I think you should go to the Green Sisters...tell them you are a Green sister now. Let them teach you their secrets.  
  
"Alright."  
  
Now that she noticed, the whole tent was cleared out. Except Mat. Moiraine left for her tent. Perfect.  
  
Approaching Mat, she cleared her throat. "um, Mat, I was wondering...do yyou, do you want to be my Warder?"  
  
Mat choked and muttered something about "bloody Aes Sedai." He pondered on it, and looked at Egwene. His heart fluttered. Bloody girls. Bloody Aes Sedai. Burn me I'm in love with Egwene. I never...I never thought of that before.  
  
Egwene saw him pondering and took it as a no, so she started walking out.  
  
"Egwene wait!"  
  
Egwene turned. Mat kneeled down in front of her, still muttering "bloody Aes Sedai." Then he took his Raven-Black, Power-Wrought spear and drove it into the ground. "I swear by the point of my blade to protect you with my life, for as long as I may live, or until my service is no longer wanted."  
  
Egwene smiled and wove Spirit and some other strands into a complicated weave that she placed on Mat's head. On her way out of the stable yard of the White Tower, a Blue had showed this weave to her. Suddenly a little knot appeared in the back of her head, filled with emotions. She giggled as she felt amazement and shock.  
  
"Burn me," he muttered.  
  
"Thank you!" Egwene said, and she hugged him. "Now I have to go to the Greens."  
  
Egwene wandered through the tents till she found a group of Green Sisters.  
  
"Excuse me Sisters, but I am a newly raised Green and I was wondering..." She started. The other Aes Sedai were exchanging glances.  
  
"How do we know she's telling the truth." Myrelle asked.  
  
"If she were Aes Sedai, she would be."  
  
"But we cant be sure."  
  
"Girl, or Sister, show us something to prove you aren't a mere, prying, Accepted," Myrelle said.  
  
"The sky is..." She left off coughing and sputtering, she couldn't finish what she was going to say.  
  
"I think that very well proves it," one of the Greens said, handing her some water.  
  
"Then lets get teaching."  
  
With that, they taught Egwene all about the Green Sisters.  
  
Okay, I didn't go into detail, but I cant think of any....soo.... anyway up next: War (chapter 18 and 19) coming home (Chapter 20) and the rest....is a mystery! MUHAHAH! 


	18. Chapter 18: The Last Battle Part 1 Pre...

Changes in Time  
  
XD...don't own WOT  
  
Chapter 18: The Last Battle-Part 1- Preperations  
  
Egwene woke up three days later next to Mat. She gave a startled jump. It was always unusual waking up next to someone, even if he was your Warder. She woke up and fished through her belongings to get her suit, her special suit made specially for the Green Sisters. She was nervous. Looking at a clock in the tent, she realized she had woken up extremely early. The small army would be waking up at the sound of the horn in another hour.  
  
Tears started streaming down her face, she was so scared. Light, what happens if I don't make it? Mat... She walked over to Mat and shook him awake; he probably wouldn't like it...but she needed someone now.  
  
Mat woke up groaning. "What?" He asked groggily, head still on the pillow. Then he looked up: and then, he saw Egwene. "Egwene what's wrong?"  
  
"I'm, I'm just so scared Mat..." she burst into tears just sitting there.  
  
"C'mon Egwene, It'll be alright," Mat said, hugging her so that she would calm down. He didn't think she would, or at least, he didn't think she would stop being nervous, he could feel how scared she was over their bond.  
  
Back in her tent, Faile was looking at Perrin. He was so beautiful. Her little - that wasn't the right word, but she liked it - Wolf King. She stroked his hair, and he woke up.  
  
"Faile, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Just admiring how beautiful you are, love."  
  
"The battle will be fine, we will win, and live," he said.  
  
"I know. Are your wolves coming?"  
  
Perrin hadn't thought of that for a while. He had asked them to, a while ago, when they could have had all the wolves come; or at least, the ones close by or willing to fight.  
  
Faile looked at him quizzically, so he reached out to them. There, in closest reach, was Wind.  
  
Are you coming?  
  
We will come Brother. When the Twisted ones and the others come out, we will come out. Some of us are going to help your leader.  
  
How many are there of you?  
  
Thousands. – Wind sent him a mental image of where they were staying in the trees.  
  
"Yes, they are coming," he said to Faile.  
  
"How many?"  
  
"I think two thousand is an understatement."  
  
Faile laughed.  
  
Lan paced his tent. Moiraine was staring at him. She was a bit nervous, but not much, and she didn't let it show on the outside.  
  
"Lan!"  
  
"What!?" He snapped at her. "I'm sorry...I'm just...I'm just worried...."  
  
"About Nynaeve I know! But if you let it show, you wont be able to win, and you wont be able to see her again!"  
  
"I guess your right...Moiraine, are you sure you want to release our bonds after the Battle?"  
  
"No." She wished she could have said yes.  
  
"Then why are you doing it?"  
  
"For Nynaeve."  
  
"Thank you." Nynaeve had really changed him, for he hugged Moiraine in thanks.  
  
Rand sat there in his tent, looking over the plans. He was sure the Shadow Spawn would attack first, and then the Aes Sedai would start at them, and so would the Aiel. Then he, Rhurac and his Maidens along with some others would go with him and Mat, Egwene, Moiraine, Lan and Min to Shayol-Ghul where he would break the last seal and set the Dark One free, and there, his fight would begin.  
  
Min woke up and sat down next to him. "Why do you have to keep going over that?"  
  
"Because, I feel its important."  
  
"And I am still going with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The Aiel around the camp - they had insisted on no tents – who had been resting on their heels now jumped up at the sound of the first horn. A few minutes later, Aes Sedai and Warders were mounting their horses and stood in formation, between the Aiel.  
  
Rand's "protectors" were at the front, on their horses in the front, waiting for him. He rode up, with Min, and fingering the last seal, signaled Mat, who blew the Horn – not just any Horn, the Horn of Valere; which called the dead hero's back from their grave, they could see them coming in the distance, to help fight at the Last Battle – and signaled the group to move forward to Shayol-Ghul.  
  
I LIKE THAT ENDING XD now...please review.....next is da WAR itself....enjoy it! 


	19. Chapter 19: The Last Battle Part 2 To ...

Changes in Time  
  
Like someone once said in their disclaimer- The Ring of Tamyrlin, to be exact – if I owned WOT what would I have to worship? (Credit to Ring of Tamyrlin)  
  
A/n—sorry it took soooooooo long I needed to find out everthing.......oh...Callandor...anyone notice its Call-Andor? Hah....  
  
Chapter 19: The Last Battle: Part 2 – To Shayol-Ghul Itself  
  
The hero's from tales in different ages met up with Rand and his Protectors; they then branched off, some joining him, some joining the others for the fighting. Onward they all charged through the Blight and the Blasted Lands. Rand waved Callandor wildly ahead...clearing a path through the blight. They got closer and wolves started joining the midst. Rand looked over to Perrin, and suddenly understood why he wasn't fighting with him.  
  
The wolves mingled around with the Aiel, Aes Sedai, and other soldiers, a larger group was around Perrin. We're ready, brother. They said. A surprise was when Elias came out of the trees too, with the wolves, and joined Perrin, grinning.  
  
Rand was startled when a group joined his small group. One of them looked up at him, the leader, and he nodded, acknowledging them.  
  
Rand, and the other Aes Sedai – and the Warders – felt something foul. "Ready yourselves!" Rand called them.  
  
Egwene saw a glow surround all the Aes-Sedai, and knew that a glow surrounded her too. Rand shivered, knowing that everyone who could, was channeling. He fingered the little statue, one of two of the most powerful ter'angreal made. He knew Moiraine had the other. He gave it to her. They were going to link, at the entrance of Shayol-Ghul.  
  
They continued on and Shadow-Spawn filed out of the trees. He heard the cries of fighting, the booms of the power hitting, the snarls of wolves. He continued forward, Callandor keeping his path clear. His group rushed onward and made it to Shayol-Ghul, with not much problem.  
  
"Are you ready Rand?" Moiraine asked.  
  
"Ready," He answered as he took a deep breath.  
  
He channeled some flows to her, and she to him and they were connected. He looked at Lan. Through Moiraine, he could feel him. "That's odd," he muttered. Lan burst out laughing, and Moiraine did to, after understanding why he was laughing.  
  
They walked into Shayol-Ghul, and walked up to the Dark Ones prison.  
  
Perrin lept at the Shadow-Spawn waving his axe, crushing them, killing them.  
  
Forward Brother.  
  
Faile grinned at him, and he at her.  
  
"We move on!"  
  
The Aes Sedai were startled at the wolves, and how much help they were. They liked them. One of the Browns jotted down notes while using the Power at the same time.  
  
The Aiel smiled as the wolves joined them, they fought like them...they enjoyed their company. They would win this battle...from the stories passed down for generations, they knew, this would be the battle to win.  
  
Rand set the Seal on the ground. "Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
Everyone nodded. Mat hefted his spear up to his shoulder, Egwene gathered the Power in her, Lan drew his sword, Moiraine also gathered the Power, the Maidens and Rhurac drew their arrows and readied their spears, and Min drew a sword that Lan and him had been teaching her to use. Rand took the ter'angreal out of his pouch and tied it around his neck then he went into the void, not yet gathering the power. He saw Moiraine also making a necklace out of the ter'angreal.  
  
"Here it goes," he said, and drawing Callandor above his shoulder, he drove the spear point into the seal, breaking it. The whole ground shook and the Dark One came to them...he was free.  
  
All around the world people felt the world shaking, and drew their families closer...knowing the Dark One was free. People started muttering prayers, praying for their life, and sobbing on their husbands, wives, parents, and grandparents.  
  
"So we meet face to face Lews Therin," He said.  
  
"Enough!"  
  
"Ah, so you just wish to fight well fine!" With that he drew the power, making a sword. Rand and Moiraine fought against him, Moiraine lashing out with the power. Lan drew his sword and charged at the Dark One, slashing his arm and spilling his blood all over. In return, Lan got hit, right above his right hip, and crashed to the ground. Another blow knocked him out.  
  
As the Dark One was distracted, Rand threw fire at him, he knew not to use Balefire, and he jammed Callandor at him piercing his right side. In return he was struck and held in the air. Rand drew on the ter'angreal's and threw a shield between the Dark One and the Power.  
  
"NOOOO!"  
  
As he cried out Moiraine lashed out at him along with Rand. Moiraine used Fire and Water, drowning him and burning him at the same time, and Rand drove Callandor home.  
  
"NoOoO!" The Dark One cried out as he died for the final time. As he fell, the Forsaken burst out from the prison behind him.  
  
As the Dark One died, Rand's wound broke open, and he lost his grip on the Power. When he drew on it again, he gasped. There.Was.No.Taint. Saidan was clean! He tried to get up to fight and failed.  
  
The Forsaken moaned as they found Saidan clean, and their master dead. Egwene wove weaves of air to hold them still. Mat and the Aiel drove their spears and arrows home.  
  
Two of the Forsaken, a male and female, managed to throw a weave at Lan, why him it was unknown, to keep him down, until someone could undo the weave. Then they too were dead.  
  
"Moiraine!" Rand croaked. "Heal me!"  
  
Moiraine ran over to him, and laid her hands on his head: and he was Healed. Completely.  
  
"Why didn't I die?"  
  
"The Prophecies only said that your blood would be spilled, and look!"  
  
He looked, his blood lay on the rocks of Shayol-Ghul.  
  
"See?"  
  
He blushed then laughed. "What's wrong with Lan?"  
  
"He's...knocked out....we both must get through the Forsakens weaves...and then we can fully Heal him, and revive him."  
  
Egwene rushed over. "Will he die?" She looked at Moiraine, not speaking her real question.  
  
"Nynaeve will see him again, and bond him as her Warder, and he will live long."  
  
Egwene let out a deep breath then ran over to Mat and hugged him.  
  
"Is everyone ready to go to the battle?"  
  
They nodded and Moiraine took of her strong cloak that she had been wearing, Light knows why, and put it gently under Lan. Then she, Rand, and some of the Aiel helped carry him out.  
  
At the battle, all of the Eyeless either dropped down dead, or dying, or they could be simply killed with one strike. Trollocs fell down, howling among their dead, or they ran off only to be shot down by arrows. Darkfriends dropped to the ground shaking their head, crying and muttering to themselves only to be bound by Air or pierced by arrows.  
  
The wolves – around 100 had died, which wasn't that bad – and maybe a few Aes Sedai or Warders. There hadn't been a lot of casualties on the good side, Rand hadn't let that battle last long.  
  
Perrin got curious glances from the wolves and he just shrugged. He made his way over to Faile, who was knelt down petting a wolf.  
  
"They say you are a good fighter," she said, making Perrin gawk at her.  
  
"You, how...why, why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I saw no reason to," she said, shrugging as she got up scratching the wolf's head before he left. "Now, since it seems we are the only ones who didn't help Rand, lets go find them.  
  
Rand walked out of Shayol-Ghul looking at the scene around him. There were dead, people – darkfriends – he was sure, Trollocs and Eyeless. Also, he noted, were some of the soldiers, a few hundred – if that – wolves, and some Aes Sedai and Warders...their casualties as low as the Aiel.  
  
He met Faile and Perrin coming at them.  
  
"What happened here?" He asked.  
  
"They just...dropped dead or gave up hope to live. Light knows why."  
  
"Must have been their connection to the bloody Dark One," Mat muttered.  
  
"Whatever, but...know that this is over with, what do you say we gather everyone and go home?"  
  
The group cheered.  
  
"EVERYONE!" Rand yelled. "WE GO HOME WINNERS!"  
  
Several cheers rose as those who were alive, and in condition to leave – the ones who weren't were being tended to by Aes Sedai – ran towards their home. Rand let them go home to their families, having only the Aiel and Aes Sedai with him.  
  
That night when they made camp, Egwene drifted off to the World of Dreams, and met Elayne.  
  
"How is Nynaeve?"  
  
"Four days, exactly."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Did you win? Will you be home?"  
  
"Yes...don't tell Nynaeve though."  
  
"Have no fear! Are you going somewhere?"  
  
"To celebrate." And with that she left the World of Dreams, to find Rand telling someone what had happened. She hurried to him.  
  
"Rand, you, me, Mat, Moiraine, Lan, Perrin, Faile – we all have to be back at the White Tower...in four days."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nynaeve will be giving birth. But you don't know!" she hastily added the last part.  
  
"I think we can fix something. Egwene, Lan's out cold, do you think you could help Moiraine with the weaves?"  
  
"Sure!" she ran off to help Moiraine, and Rand soon joined her.  
  
All around the World, there was a feeling of safety. The Dark Ones gone! – was the murmur that escaped peoples lips. Men who could channel, almost one in every family, now, probbed at the Source and jumped up and down in glee, finding no taint. Those men, the ones who knew Rand screamed. "He did it! Bloody Al'Thor did it!"  
  
There were defiantly Changes in Time now.  
  
Okay....REMINDEER....THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I REPEAT...NOT THE LAST CHAPTER got that...now this took me all day and I have some things to say.  
  
Neela, Nightdweller: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was long! Just like you wanted. And Nightdweller...almost ready for those little Lans or Nynaeves to run around (nooo I'm not saying whats what ! HAH)  
  
FantasyTraveler: AU's...if they didn't follow the book, wouldn't it be a book and not a fanfic. And I'm sorry, but I don't know the Prophecies that well, they can be taken wrong, used in another way...I'm gona use the bloody Prophecies the way I wana and if you don't like it DON'T READ IT! 


	20. Chapter 20: On the way home

Changes in Time  
  
Got news....I DON'T OWN THE WOT  
  
Chapter 20: on the way home  
  
A small group was running through cities, towns, fields. That group consisted of Moiraine, Egwene, Mat, Rand, Min, Faile, and Perrin. Lan was stretched out lying down on Moiraines coat, which was attached to two sticks. This little contraption was strung between Rand and Egwene's horses, since they decided the two of them would be the ones to get rid of the weave. There was a bandage over his right side, a wound that couldn't be healed until he was released from the weaves; not that it mattered, it was almost healed anyway.  
  
Egwene had decided, along with Rand, that first, they needed to do each side of the weave at the same time, and second, they would do it just before they entered the White Tower.  
  
It had taken them a day and a half to reach Chachin, and they predicted they would enter the tower on the forth day. It was the third day now, and the Tar Valon was in site. Of course it was viewable from along ways away.  
  
The next day, the fourth day, they were inside Tar Valon, making their way to the White Tower. The bustle there was less than usual, it seemed everyone was out celebrating. They moved along easily.  
  
"Rand, I think we should do it now," Egwene said, gesturing to Lan.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"If you are, I am."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"1...2..." Egwene started embracing Saidar, and Rand Saidan. "3!"  
  
They started weaving the intricate flows that made up the weave, dodging weaves made for Saidan, having to go over, under, around. Finally, the weave ended leaving both of them panting.  
  
"Did we do it?"  
  
Lan stirred, not yet waking.  
  
They sighed, and heard Moiraine sigh too. They continued onward, and were soon at the Towers gate.  
  
"oh light!" Nynaeve said as pain shot through her.  
  
"What?"  
  
She grabbed Elayne. "Its started!"  
  
Elayne gasped and dragged Nynaeve over to her rightful room, and took her into the room she was to give birth in.  
  
Once inside the stable-yard, Egwene had Lan set down on the ground. Then she stood over him and shook him awake.  
  
"Lan wake up!"  
  
He stirred and blinked open his eyes staring at her. "Where are we?"  
  
"The Tower!"  
  
"Did we win the battle?"  
  
"Yes! But you must go see Nynaeve, NOW!"  
  
Lan jumped up and swaying he ran towards the inner Tower.  
  
"LAN! YOU DON'T KNOW THE WAY!" Egwene shouted stumbling after him.  
  
He let her catch up, leaning against the wall. "Which way?"  
  
"Right!" He grabbed her hand and ran down the hallway, still sometimes stumbling.  
  
Egwene wasn't to fond of being bumped around, therefore she wove a small floating platform of air to stay on while Lan dragged her, having her give directions. Finally, they stopped in front of Nynaeve's door.  
  
Hi everyone! IT would be soo kind if someone reviewed. The next chapter MIGHT BE the last....maybe.....but I might do a sequel...and just put them togheter and wata you got...bibity bobity boo! Don't ask.....so tahnks and please review! 


	21. Chapter 21: The Heirs

Changes in Time  
  
Don't own WOT...cause I'm a girl....and not RJ....RJ is a boy....that would be a scary thought..  
  
A/n...hey um...where r my reviews? And I'm trying to be descriptive here...so this could be a PG-13 chapter....  
  
Chapter 21: The Heirs  
  
A disgruntled Egwene opened the door to Nynaeve's room, since it seemed Lan had FINALLY frozen, and walked in. Lan, who still didn't know why exactly he was seeing Nynaeve, had to be dragged in. Egwene went to the side room, the one Nynaeve had chosen to give birth in, and had Lan stand off to the side.  
  
There was Nynaeve, deeply breathing in...and out...and holding her enlarged stomach. Then she saw Egwene.  
  
"Egwene, your back! Is Lan with you is he alright!?" She continued on in a torrent like this until Egwene brought Lan in.  
  
Lan went straight to his wife without blinking. "Nynaeve," he began but cut off when she waved a hand at him, a grimace on her face. Then she signaled for his hand, he gave it to her, and as a result had his hand twisted and bruised while Nynaeve squeezed it, suppressing a scream in her throat.  
  
"Nynaeve, what's wrong?"  
  
Egwene rolled her eyes and Elayne laughed at this comment. Nynaeve also rolled her eyes and pointed at her stomach. Lan looked down. And he saw her stomach. And his eyes widened in surprise. And they didn't de-widen. Lan was surprised like he had never been surprised before. "Nynaeve, are you...are you pregnant!?" He asked.  
  
Egwene rolled her eyes and muttered something about "wool-headed men," while Elayne laughed and agreed.  
  
"What do you think!?" Nynaeve snapped at him.  
  
"Why...why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Because," she cut off and grabbed her husbands hand again, squeezing it. Her eyes widened in fright.  
  
"Nynaeve, that hasn't been more than maybe two minutes...I think you should lie down now."  
  
Nynaeve shook her head and started sobbing. "I didn't want you to stay behind with me, I knew you would...if you knew...and... .and... Rand.... needed... needed..." She hugged her husband and buried her head into his chest. "I'm scared Lan, I'm just so scared." She broke off into a high pitched sob and grabbed his hand again. She then proceeded to take quicker breaths.  
  
Egwene rushed forward. "Nynaeve you really must..." Lan held up a hand. He then scooped up Nynaeve, who was muttering, "don't leave me....don't let him leave Egwene," and placed her on the bed under a cover.  
  
"Now my heart, push..."  
  
Nynaeve didn't want to let go of Lan. He was her only hope. She was scared. Really scared. When he let go, she just fell back onto the pillow. When she screamed again, Lan went to the end of her bed and held out his hand. She was going to have to work for it. She reached forward to get it, and let out heavy, painful breaths as she pushed her first child forward.  
  
Lan moved aside as Egwene came rushing over with a blanket. She lifted up the sheet and said "You can do it Nynaeve almost there!" and she reached forward and grabbed the baby's head, which had just appeared from between its mothers legs, and pulled it out to a painful yelp from Nynaeve. Then she handed it to Elayne, who cleaned it and put it in the first bed that Nynaeve had bought.  
  
"I...I cant do it again!" Nynaeve screamed as another contraction came. A confused Lan seized her hand and pulled her up. She screamed again in pain. Egwene reached forward again, but this time she said. "Its backwards....I must turn it Nynaeve!" She then plunged her hands in to turn the babe around. Once the head was facing out she pulled it out, wrapped it in a blanket and handed it to Elayne who put it in the second bed.  
  
Nynaeve rested again, but soon popped back up to Lan's hand when she felt more pain. She sat their and cried in pain and in happiness that Lan was there, and then Egwene reached forward and grabbed the child and for the last time, handed it to Elayne. "Its over Nynaeve, its over." Nynaeve laughed and fell back on the pillows once more.  
  
Lan suddenly came to the realization that he had three children. "Nynaeve, I love you."  
  
"I love you too Lan!"  
  
"Now do you want to meet your children?"  
  
"Yes!" They both said.  
  
"Good...then Lan take Nynaeve to the bed and sit her up. You sit next to her. We're going to clean up your kids." Lan scooped up Nynaeve and proceeded into the next room where he placed her on the bed.  
  
A few minutes later Elayne and Egwene came back out with the children. The first one Elayne handed to a laughing Nynaeve.  
  
"This is your first born baby girl." She said.  
  
Nynaeve laughed and pushed her damp hair off of her forehead before reaching out to take the baby girl. "hello there," she said. "you were a lot of work! I hope your worth it!" She laughed and the girl sighed and small bubbles came from her slightly parted lips.  
  
Lan laughed and Nynaeve handed him the child. He took it from her with a loving look and tender care. He held it up high and kissed her small forehead. "she's adorable...just like her mom," he murmured.  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Elayne asked.  
  
"We were thinking..." Nynaeve began. (they had been thinking of names – even if they did not know each baby's sex – when they were waiting to meet their children.)  
  
"Aria." Lan finished for her, not taking his eyes from the baby girl. Aria had a small mess of black hair on her head, and she had blue, crystal like, eyes.  
  
Nynaeve held out her arms for the next baby. Egwene handed it to her. "Here's your second girl."  
  
Lan looked over at the baby Nynaeve was holding. His eyes had love in them and his face wasn't soft. Nynaeve looked at her then at Lan. "Alys?" she asked. Lan nodded and kissed Nynaeve on the cheek, then went back to comfort a crying Aria.  
  
Alys had brown hair and deep brown eyes. Opposite of her sister.  
  
"And here," Elayne said. "Is your son." Lan's head snapped up. Maliker lived with this son...and his daughters. Nynaeve looked at Lan and kissed him on the cheek. "Now you have Maliker again."  
  
"What should we name him," he asked taking his son from his wife, holding Aria still.  
  
"Dar." Nynaeve said.  
  
"Yes...Dar." Dar had blue eyes like Arias and black hair like hers too.  
  
"Now, we're going to see if everyone else is here, and then you can have some 'alone time.' Unless you'd like that first." Egwene said, her voice suggesting a hint.  
  
"No, they can meet them." Nynaeve said. She let Lan hold the two babes. She loved him – and them, and he was going to love them too. Somehow she guessed that Aria would be different then Alys...but the same with Dar.  
  
"Okay." Egwene opened the door and let the flood of people come in.  
  
Hey, how was that? (Glad you liked my last chapter Fantasy Traveler) anyway...this is going to be a looooong story........k? but give me a little time to write a few chaps THEN post them........k? so expect more in maybe a week. 


	22. Chapter 22: Meeting them

Changes in Time  
  
You know I don't own Wot....  
  
A/N Sorry its been SOO Long actually I will have had this written for a while before I have it posted. I have been Reading the books as a good little writer should be doing. Thank you so much for your reviews...I love them, and you soo much!!!! Thankies  
  
Chapter 22: Meeting Them  
  
Lan beamed as people came in to meet his two daughters and a son. Moiraine stood next to him, though now it felt awkward. Mat stood next to Egwene, his arm around her shoulder. Avihenda, Min and Elayne all were standing next to Rand. Faile and Perrin stood next to them, Faile's hand gingerly on her stomach.  
  
"What are their names?" Moiraine asked.  
  
"Our first daughter's name is Aria," Lan said, stroking his daughters little tuft of hair. "And our youngest, my son, is Dar."  
  
"And the middle child, is Alys," Nynaeve said, holding up her daughter to Moiraine, a sign of trust.  
  
Moiraine took the child gingerly and held her, smiling at the fact that her disguise name was now her Warders child's name. Dar was taken by Rand, Avihenda, Elayne and Min and Mat to hold, well, Rand held, the others cooed. And Aria was held up to a tearing Faile and a happy Perrin.  
  
"So this is what it will feel like," Perrin murmured.  
  
As the children where handed back to Nynaeve and Lan, Nynaeve felt something. It was like when Egwene channeled, or Elayne but by the looks on their faces, it wasn't them. Then she looked over to Moiraine, who had a slight grimace on her face. Then Nynaeve felt something. A little bundle of emotions in the back of her head.  
  
"Moiraine did you?"  
  
"Consider it a late marriage gift."  
  
"Thank you." Nynaeve said with a yawn.  
  
Lan noticed the yawn and sent everybody out of the room so that they could get some sleep. He took the children from his reluctant wives hands and put them in their beds. Then he walked out and kissed his wife on her forehead. "Good night my love. And thank you."  
  
Nynaeve tried to reply but fell into a deep sleep. Lan walked into the other room to be with his children. Then he walked out and asked Moiraine about the bond.  
  
K guys I'm sorry but that's it. No more. I don't thiink. Not for changes in time. But I am making a sequal! Muhahaha! Lol. Um, I might do another chap for this. Well, I'm going to do a epiloge....sure that's it! 


	23. Epiloge

Changes in Time  
  
Last time...I do not own Wheel of Time  
  
Epilogue  
  
Six months after the birth of Nynaeve's triplets, a small gathering was crowded around the door to Faile's room. Perrin and Faile had moved into the quarters of the Aes Sedai, the Greens of course. Lan held Aria while Nynaeve held Dar and Alys. She could tell that Dar would be there with Alys. Somehow.  
  
A scream echoed from behind the door, and Nynaeve fought the urge to go in and help Egwene, but she instead clung to the children and watched Perrin's frantic pacing. A few minutes later Egwene came out and soothed the frantic Perrin, bringing him inside. A few minutes after that, they went inside to meet Perrin's son, Fao.  
  
Egwene smiled and held onto her Warder and husband. Rand wrapped his arms around his three wives-to-be. Lan and Nynaeve hugged their children. These were defiantly big changes in time, and Nynaeve was sure there was more to come!  
  
Sequal coming soon! 


End file.
